


Fuck You Steve Rogers!

by GeeKnProuD



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mutant Powers, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 07:10:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13542321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeeKnProuD/pseuds/GeeKnProuD
Summary: What is it with Steve Rogers and him wearing tight fitting shirts all the time? Amanda wants to know, because it really is becoming hard to hide how much she wants to climb him like a tree and tear those damn things off his glorious body!





	1. Distracted

Amanda

There he is again, walking in here, slaying my poor damn ovaries all over again with those damn tight shirts! I had to pause what I was doing and watch him cross the room, oblivious to my deep lust filled stares. Does he not own a regular sized shirt for his body type?!?

“You’re drooling.” My back straightened and my head jerked around to see Natasha smirking at me. “Fuck you Nat!” She laughed lightly and pushed off the wall where she stood behind me. “No thanks, besides, I’m not your type...obviously.” I rolled my eyes and tried to refocus on the task at hand.

I inhaled a deep breath and looked back down at the virtual map in front of me, trying to map out targets for the next mission coming up. His laugh got my attention and I peeked up to see what he was doing. He and Tony were talking about God knows what, but whatever it was had Steve in stitches. His head thrown back, eyes scrunched up giving him those cute wrinkles by his gorgeous baby blues. His hand clasping to his chest and raking down his front. Fuck!!

“You’re staring.” Ugh!! I huffed in annoyance and looked up at the Widow. “Shut up Nat! I’m not staring..Jesus!” She turned her back to lean against the table and crossed her arms over her chest. “Amanda, how long are you going to let this go on? Do something about it...take action. Go after what you want...and we ALL know what, or I should say who, you want.” 

I stood back up to my normal height and eyed Steve nervously. “I don’t want anything!” Lie. “And I’m not staring, just...observing.” Another lie. She shrugged and pointed to the map, “Really? You’ve been mapping the same thing for over a half hour that usually takes you ten minutes tops...but if you say you’re not distracted by a certain Super So..” “Dammit Nat!” I lowered my voice to a whisper, “Shut the fuck up! I’m not distracted! Look, I’m done..see, God!” 

She laughed and walked off, “Whatever you say, you know my thoughts on the subject. See you later.” I waved bye in annoyance and shut off the map before me. God damn nosey fucking Natasha!! Ok, she’s totally correct about me being distracted by Steve, but I don’t have to admit that to her. She’s always pointing out when my eyes linger a little too long. She makes it sound like she’s teasing me, but I know her too well by now, she’s helping me, or at least trying to. Too bad I’m a stubborn idiot! 

Tony, obviously done with his little chat with Steve, came over where I stood. Arms crossed, brow furrowed and deeply frustrated with my own reactions toward Steve. I’m a grown ass woman, a mutant and Avenger...I can lift a Boeing 747 into the air, flip it onto its back and implode it all with my mind if I so choose, yet I can’t stop from drooling over him! “Problems Amanda?” My eyes narrowed at the billionaire. Not him too...his smirk said it all!

“Shut up Tony!” His eyes widened, hands held up in defense. “What..I was just making an observation. The grumpy look, body language and the fact you’re staring..” “Fuck you Tony!” This is ridiculous! Not him too!! “Whoa..” I stormed off, pushing past him almost knocking him over. I’m so done here! Why can’t people just leave things be?! Or more specifically, leave me alone!

I was so lost in my own anger and frustration that I didn’t see Steve approach me as I walked with extreme purpose toward the exit. A large hand wrapped around my bicep and I almost used my powers to knock whoever it was into the next room..through the wall!! That is until I saw it was Steve. “Hey..hold up! What’s going on with you today?”

My jaw clenched and I tried hard not to enjoy how warm his hand felt. How good he smelled. The way his chest pushed against the fabric of his shirt and he gripped me and pulled me toward him slightly. I wanted nothing more than to grab him and kiss him senseless and see what those hands feel like on other parts of my body! It only made me angrier that I couldn’t control my reaction toward him. 

I jerked my arm from his grasp, “Fuck you Steve Rogers!” His shocked expression was the last I saw as I turned quickly and ran out of Command. I needed to burn off some energy, badly. Maybe I’ll go blow something up...or shoot something. Either way, I needed to get away from Steve Rogers and his distracting tight shirts from Hell that were made specifically to torcher me!!


	2. Captain Clueless

Steve

“Amanda! Wait!!” Too late, she was out the door before I could barely get her name out past my lips. I stared at the door she went through in confusion, my hands propped on my hips, sighing heavily. “What has gotten in to her lately? She’s always on edge.” I turned toward Tony as he burst out laughing. “Seriously Steve?? Do I have to spell it out for you?”

My brow wrinkled in even more confusion. “Oh...Wow, well I guess I do.” Tony came closer with a huge grin on his face, it made me wary any time he looks like that. “This May come as a complete shock to you Cap, obviously, but Amanda has a bit of a crush on you.” What?! “That’s ridiculous, no she doesn’t.” Tony’s left eyebrow rose and his head shook, “Wow, Bucky’s right, you are clueless.”

This doesn’t make any sense! “I’m not clueless...ok maybe about some things, but not Amanda. She barely speaks to me. When she does it’s usually one or two words. Her saying...you know, what she just said, is probably the most she’s spoken to me in a week.” Tony rolled his eyes at me not repeating her words exactly. She can seriously have a foul mouth sometimes. Tony heard it, there’s no need for me to repeat it.

“So, let me get this straight, if Ms. Sex on sky high legs were to come back in here and tell you she was madly in love with you..” “She’s not in love...” He held up his hand, “Nuh Uh, Adult talking here, hold all questions until the end please.” This time I was the one to roll my eyes. “Anyway, as I was saying, if she were to say she’s in love with you, what would you say?”

“First off, she’s not in love with me. But, if we’re just speaking hypothetically...which we are...then I guess I’d be flattered.” Tony looked at me with a flat expression. “Seriously? That’s it? You’d be flattered?!?” I groaned and walked off toward my office, of course Tony followed. “You’re telling me that you wouldn’t seize the opportunity to be with her??” 

“Tony, we’re not having this conversation. Whether or not I’d do anything with Amanda is frankly none of your business.” I entered my office and held my hand up onto the frame, preventing him from entering. “Look...Tony, I know you mean well, or at least I hope you do. I can find my own dates. I don’t need your help or Natasha’s or even Bucky’s help trying to set me up. So just drop it, alright?” He sighed heavily, “Alright, but don’t say that I didn’t warn you when reality smacks you between the eyes.”

He finally left. I closed my office door, hoping to get a moments peace and to clear my head. Tony’s not the first one to tell me that Amanda has feelings for me. Both Bucky and Nat have suggested the same. Am I really that blind? Could she really have feelings for me? I mean, not that I wouldn’t like it, because the thought does sound very appealing. 

Amanda’s been with the Avengers for coming upon a year soon. She’s been a great asset to the team. Her powers are incredible! Tony is right about one thing, she is sex on legs. Beyond beautiful, with legs that go on for miles. So yeah, I kinda like her too, what red blooded man wouldn’t? It’s definitely crossed my mind a time or two to ask her out. But she always seems so stand-offish, not that talkative with the team. Ok I take that back, she’s talkative with Natasha, but not really anyone else. Females in general she seems the most comfortable around, men..not so much.

We had come across her literally by accident while on a mission in Europe. She was there on vacation with a few of her friends when all hell broke loose. Hydra had set a trap and we walked right into it. Gunfire rained down from many directions, all of us taking cover and trying to protect innocent lives at the same time. 

Amanda was crouched behind a statue trying to evade bullets, I knew I needed to get to her and help her to safety. Clint shot an arrow toward the enemy that exploded, giving me the opportunity to rush to her aide. Just as I reached her I heard it...someone had fired a grenade launcher. We both turned toward the sound to see the device barreling in on us. My heart slammed into my chest, there was nowhere to run or even hide.

To my surprise, Amanda lunged forward around the statue, toward danger. I tried to grab her, only to freeze in my tracks. She raised her hands and the grenade stopped in mid air then hurdled back toward the direction it came. She turned and threw herself at me, wrapping her arms around my middle, both of us tumbling to the ground. I watched mesmerized as a large truck nearby rose up off the ground, turned on its side and shielded us both from the explosion.

She was literally on top of me as the dust settled and she smiled, saying only one word. “Hey.” We tracked her down after everything was said and done...our side winning of course, and offered her a position on the team. She had impressed the hell out of me with her quick thinking. Definitely someone we want on our side, before Hydra got to her. Especially since she exposed herself to them by helping. 

I groaned in annoyance, now all I can think about is Amanda and whether or not she likes me. I rubbed my temples as I sat down at my desk. Could I really be that clueless? Could her behavior toward me be because she likes me? My mind was going in circles, trying to decipher every look, touch and conversation we’ve had. I can’t think of anything that would say a definitive yes. I found myself wanting it to be yes, more than I thought I would.


	3. Off The Deep End

Amanda

It’s been a few days since I’ve seen Steve. Truth be told, I’m avoiding him like the plague. If I don’t see him then I can’t drool and have inappropriate thoughts about him. Who am I kidding, he doesn’t have to be around me for that. I’ve got a few dreams under my belt and some nice day dreams in my shower that says different.

The gym was moderately busy today, the weather outside was horrible and storms were hitting us off and on all day. Bucky saw me and waved me over...God what now?! “Sup’?” He gave me a lopsided grin, “So I hear you gave Steve an earful the other day. Care to elaborate why?” God dammit! I can’t eacape this for nothing! “No.” His metal arm nudged me slightly. “Come on Amanda, everyone knows about your little crush.” That’s it! I’ve had about enough!!

Everyone’s head turned our way and watched Barnes fly through the air and into the wall where all the mats were stacked. He hit hard and landed harder. “What the fuck Davis!?!?” Good grief, of course he’d pull out the last name when he’s being a big ole puss bag. “I said No..Barnes! And No means NO!!” His eyes widened as everyone scowled at him, assuming the worst. Ok, I didn’t really mean it to sound that way, but still, why can’t anyone get the picture that I don’t want to talk about it?

I nearly jumped out of my skin as Natasha spoke behind me. “Well aren’t we in a mood lately.” My glare didn’t phase her one bit. “I’m not in a mood ok! I’m just tired of people asking me questions about...Well you know who!” I crossed my arms defiantly across my chest like a petulant child. “We just want to help Amanda. You’ve been so tense lately and it’s only getting worse. You barely speak to anyone anymore.” I can’t do this!

I stormed away from her and into the locker room...my temper making my powers go a little wonkey. The doors on the lockers rattled on their hinges and any agent in the room quickly assessed the situation and high tailed it out of there. Some had probably seen me hurl Bucky and didn’t want to be my next victim. I knew I needed to calm myself before I hurt someone. Or myself...again.

“Walking away from the problem or ignoring it won’t make it better.” I let out a sound that was a half cry and half groan before plopping down onto a bench. Natasha came over and sat by me, she wasn’t afraid of me...she should be. “It’s all I have in my arsenal..complete and utter avoidance.” She laughed slightly, “How’s that working out for you?” I laid my head in my hands, “Just fucking peachy.”

“I know you don’t want to hear this, but I’m going to say it anyway. You need to get a grip on whatever is going on inside your head. If you need anyone to talk to, I happen to be an excellent listener.” She paused a moment before getting up and began to walk out, assuming I wasn’t going to talk with her. “Natasha...wait.” 

I felt her sit back down, she gave me the time I needed. “I’m scared ok. I’ve only had one boyfriend my entire life. The moment my powers were made public, he hit the road quicker than the man orgasmed. Not to mention all my friends dumped me like a bad habit...friends I had since childhood. I guess I’m just gun shy.” She was still silent so I looked up reluctantly. “He had a short fuse huh? Been there, done that.” I couldn’t help it, I burst out laughing.

“You have no idea! I’d barely do anything and he’d cum. Then of course I usually had to get myself off afterwards. But even despite that bit of frustration, I did love him.” Nat nodded in understanding, “I get it. I do, but Amanda, Steve’s not the jerk who dumped you or those idiot friends who didn’t deserve you. He knows all about your powers and he still wants you around. He wouldn’t have recruited you if he didn’t. One of these days you’re going to have to take a leap of faith.”

She left and I sat there for quite a while just thinking about what she said. I felt bad about what I did to Bucky, I really should apologize. Standing up, I walked back into the gym. Everyone I passed eyed me wearily, half expecting me to go off the hinges again. I don’t blame them, I have been a bit crazy lately. Ok, a lot crazy...sexual frustration will do that I guess. 

I caught sight of Bucky and made my way toward him. About twenty feet from him I realized exactly who he was talking to...Steve Fucking Rogers! Great! Just great! And here I was going to apologize to him! Dammit! I stopped and made to turn around, but not before both men saw me coming. Steve looked pissed...Fuck!! 

“Amanda!” Steve yelled after me, my pace only quickened. There was no way in hell I was ready NOW to open up to another person, let alone Steve. I made it to the elevator and went to push the button for my floor. My eyes widened as a hand stopped the doors from closing. Steve glared at me as he pushed open the door, his muscles bulging as he did so. Holy shit that’s hot!!

“Amanda, we need to talk. Now!” My heart lept into my throat...nope, nope I can’t do this!! “No.” He paused momentarily as if confused at what I said. The door slid shut behind him. “What do you mean no? I don’t think there’s an option of a no at this point. You attacked Bucky!” I backed up to the wall and avoided his eyes. “I..I didn’t mean to...he wouldn’t stop asking me about y...he just wouldn’t stop. I got upset, ok..it won’t happen again.” 

The elevator door opened and I took the opportunity to rush through to get away from him. My door to my quarters were only a few feet away when my arm was grabbed, whirling me around. Steve again! “What?! I said I was sorry!” He took a step closer...God Damn he smells good! “This isn’t over Amanda, your behavior lately has been out of control. Not to mention your little scene in Command earlier. What has got in to you? This isn’t like you at all!” 

I opened my mouth to talk and I couldn’t get anything to come out. I was frozen in fear, too afraid to say anything. I had this vision in my head of Steve running away from me and never wanting to see me again. That thought alone kept my fear at its peak. “Amanda?” I was trembling, hands shaking, “Amanda..what’s wrong?” I actually flinched when Steve reached up and cupped my cheek, wiping away a tear I hadn’t even realized had fallen.

I panicked, I had never wanted anyone to see me like this...not again! I bolted. I ran full force down the hall and away from Steve. I heard him calling my name and even heard him chasing me. It was as if I was in a fight or flight reflex and I had definitely gone with flight. I needed to get away from him and now! If I stayed in his presence any longer then I knew I would cave and reveal how I felt.


	4. Fuck You Steve Rogers!

Amanda

My heart was pounding, breath coming in gasps as I ran faster. I forced doors open in front of me with my powers, slamming them shut behind me. I needed air! I felt like I couldn’t breath! I made a sudden turn and ran into the emergency exit stairwell. Flight after flight of stairs I took until I burst through the heavy metal door at the bottom.

I was assaulted immediately with a torrential downpour. Thunder boomed overhead and lightning split the sky open in bright bursts of light. I was soaked to the bone within seconds of exiting the building, but even that didn’t slow me down. My feet pounded the soggy ground as I ran toward the woods behind the Avengers Compound.

“Amanda!!” No!! He’s still following me!! Fuck!! I made it only a few feet inside the woods before I was tackled to the ground from behind. “Dammit, Amanda!! Stop running!!” I fought him, trying to get out of his grasp. It was pointless, he was too strong...and God if that didn’t turn me on! His hard body over me, pressing me into the wet ground. Hands wrapped firmly around both of my wrists and held down on either side of my head.

His hair was soaked, his clothes too. That tight shirt clinging to him like a second skin. His nipples were hard from the rain, poking through the fabric, making my mouth water. His chest was heaving from chasing after me, eyes wild, hair stuck to his forehead...he was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen in my entire life! I knew I was truly and royally fucked!!

He had to scream at me to be heard over the storm. “What the hell is wrong with you?! Why did you run from me?” I opened my mouth again to talk and it was as if it was stuck in my throat. He came closer, “Answer me dammit!!” I screamed out as loud as I could, “Fuck you Steve Rogers!! Fuck you!!” That’s when he surprised me. “What’s stopping you?”

I froze...did he...did he just really say that? He released my wrists, still propping himself up over me, rain cascading off of his body and on to me. His eyes were wild, a look on his face I’ve never seen before. He repeated his words, “What’s stopping you Amanda?” My body was nearly pulsing with need, those words setting me on fire! What is stopping me? The answer was me...only me.

I couldn’t stop myself even if I tried. I don’t even think I was the only one to move. My hands wound around his neck and when I felt his lips on mine, I lost all sense of my surroundings...the storm, the wind, the rain pouring down on us, trees creaking and groaning from the force of the wind. Nothing existed but the point of contact between mine and his body. 

I arched up into him and moaned when he pressed harder into me. He felt like heaven! His hard muscled body fit perfectly against my own. The heat of his skin was felt even through the thick layers of his clothes. I wanted..no I needed to touch him! His mouth left mine briefly as I raked my nails down his chest, gripping the fabric with both hands. Damn these tight shirts!! I used my powers and ripped it from his body, exposing his torso to my eager hands.

His eyes held mine as my hands explored every dip and curve of his body. I bit my lip and groaned as I felt him press his pelvis into me, he was hard as a fucking rock! Something clicked..for both of us, we became desperate to rid the other of every article of clothing we had on. He knelt up briefly to grab my leggings and pulled them roughly from my body, exposing me fully to his hungry eyes. I couldn’t be sure, because I couldn’t hear him due to the storm, but I could have swore he mouthed, “Fuck!” as he gazed down at me, fully naked and on display.

He was over me in a heartbeat, my legs wrapping around his hips. My leg slipped off due to the rain so he grabbed my thigh and hiked it high up onto his waist, his hard cock sliding through my soaking wet folds..and not from the rain. His mouth attacked my chest, sucking a hard nipple into his mouth, biting down slightly and making me call out his name. I didn’t even know if he could hear me.

Just as he rammed inside me, he kissed me hard, swallowing my moans. He linked our hands together and placed them by my head as he began to rut into me with such vigor that I thought for sure he’d go right through me. It was exquisite! Every stroke of his cock was euphoric, a slice of heaven! 

I felt his chest rumble, he was saying something I couldn’t hear. His mouth grazed my ear, “Cum for me Amanda!” I gasped as he changed his angle and for the first time in my whole entire life...I came first. I screamed out my orgasm into the roaring clouds above me! Lightning struck a tree nearby and limbs crashed to the ground as I rode out the high. 

Just when I thought it couldn’t get any better, I was lifted off the ground and set in his lap as he knelt on the forest floor. His strong arms were wrapped around me as he continued to thrust hard, never letting up. The new angle was amazing, his pelvis rubbing deliciously against my clit that was already over sensitive from my previous orgasm.

My hands were tangled in his hair as I rode him hard. His left hand went to my bare wet ass and gripped me hard, lifting and pulling me on to him, chasing his own release. He roared to the angry heavens as he came, his deep thrusts sending me over edge again so suddenly that all I could do was cling to him as my body shook from the force of it.

We held each other in an intimate embrace as our hearts tried to regain a normal rhythm. His hands gently stroking my back making me shiver. A kiss to my cheek had me finally raising my head to look at this amazing man in my arms. The storm had begun to dissipate, the torrent of rain now a drizzle...thunder echoing across the valley as it moved toward the south.

He cupped my cheek and stroked my skin, pulling me gently to place a gentle kiss to my swollen lips. “Are you done running?” His smile was contagious. “Depends.” He palmed my thighs still wrapped around him, “On what?” I clenched around him, he was already hardening again inside me. “Do you want me to run?” He shook his head, “No...never.” I giggled as I clenched around his now fully hard cock. “Well, then I only have one thing to say to you.” He smiled, “What’s that?” I leaned in close and pressed my lips to his ear, “Fuck you Steve Rogers.” He laid me down again on the wet mossy ground, grinding into me, “Yes Ma’am.”


End file.
